Scarlet - The First Evolved Vampire
by V3xatious
Summary: Scarlet, a vampire who lives in the land of Skyrim, begins an epic quest that she would have never have imagined she could have after losing her life to the disease of Sanguinare Vampiris, with no luck finding a cure while battling the constant hunger for fresh blood. The journey begins on the brink of an alternative way to live with Vampireism.


Hey everyone! Since this is my first fanfiction, while I have read for a long time, the first time I've ever written something that I directly intended for this community. While I've written a decent amount as a hobby, I haven't ever written here!

I've had a lot of story ideas floating around, and recently, I began a heavily modded Skyrim SE playthrough where I am currently trying to live out my story, and write a dramatization of what I've done in game, intentional or not. (I've been recording highlights and taking screenshots so I can look back and remember important events).

As always, I've seen others here say, I'll say. The lore that this is based upon is all rights of Bethesda, creator of Skyrim. Their amazing lore filled world is an amazing sandbox to work in. This will be a chaptered series, though I don't know if I want each chapter to be a specific length, or simply based upon the start/stop of events. A lot of things to figure out for my first time!

Regardless, enjoy!

* * *

Hunger was an annoyance for the immortal.

Nobody had traversed across the frozen lake above her for... _How long has it been? I am losing myself..._

Weeks had gone by, with the temptation running stronger through her mind to rush into a random area and feed. Her spare vials were long gone to help curb the feeling, but it ate her more and more.

Scarlet laid on her back on a table, starring up at the frozen lake above her, though, she doubt few even knew that it was a frozen lake instead of just being simple ground. Her small hidden living quarters had yet to be found to her knowledge, but that came with living farther away than she preferred from where most would wonder in the first place. A rare herb she had planted used to grow just a little farther, which drew in any number of folk looking for it, but she was unsure why they had stopped coming like they did.

She was always careful. The people who woke probably didn't think they had been attacked by one such as herself. While others were more open with not killing their victims, or just killing them through feeding, she had found other ways. She hated procreating.

 _There never needs to be more of us._

Usually the method included using a wolf skeleton on the unconscious persons arm, to the point that it punctured a moderate sized vein, though one that she knew would stop bleeding should she leave it alone. From there, she squeezed out her meal, never letting herself directly pull it out. From there, she drug them into somewhere out of the weather, and left them. She never knew what they thought when the woke up, but she imagined the wolf bite at least dissuaded them from thinking vampires were in the area.

The hunger was becoming more than annoyance. It was infecting every thought with impulses that she would never normally think. Sleep helped her think more like she used to, back when she was not the abomination that she was.

The hours wore on as the light began to dim shining through the ice above.

 _I have to. Before it gets...any worse, I have to._

* * *

The snow path through the mountains just east of Helgen howled, snow billowing away most visibility. For her, however, this was perfect. While not heavily traveled, it was used enough that finding a feast was to be sure given time.

Scarlet perched up on a cliff prone between two whitened shrubs waiting for a meal to come to her. Not even before an hour passed, and she could sense a traveler, it's heart beat ringing through her ears. Her hunger rocked inside it's cage. _Patience. It is soon._

The figure finally had gotten below her. She jumped down, landing behind them, wrapping her arm around their neck, squeezing hard enough to suffocate them without snapping or breaking anything. Moments later, the traveler laid on the ground, passed out. Hastily, she did her usual procedure, pressing the wolf skull into the persons arm, who she had identified as a trades person traveling with their wares. Why alone, she could never figure. This man must have been very foolhardy.

The holes upon his arm instantly began pooling blood below, and she held up and began to let it drop into her mouth. Instantly, the taste of it reminded her of how much she had missed it, and slammed the arm into her mouth and began sucking desperately.

Her vision blurred into red as she let in to her desire.

The meal dried up.

Scarlet stood up and stagged back, starring down at the person she had now killed. Her humanity was still very much intact, and she began shaking numbly, could not believe what she had done. _I hav...I haven't done this since I first turned...this. No._

She felt the blood inside of her, anger rising at herself for losing control. Scarlet pulled out her axe and began furiously slamming it into the corpse below her until it was unrecognizable as a corpse. _I...I..._

 _ **I want more.**_


End file.
